


This Little Song

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon objects to Tim working so hard. Tim objects to Kon being so Kon (but only a little). Written for [livejournal.com profile] kirax2 and her random song Bobby McFerrin's Don't Worry Be Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Song

Tim was hunched over his desk in his room at Titan’s Tower, head resting on one hand and his fingers tormenting his hair. He had to get this calculus homework done by 11pm, so get could get in that promised training session with Cassie before logging in to meet with Oracle, going over that situation with the docklands drug runners in Gotham. He sighed, twirling his pen with his other hand. But first, the derivative of function (x) when it equaled 15x to the power of…  
His train of thought was brought to a halt as whistling suddenly filled his room. He sat stock still for a moment until he recognised the perky tune. Then he groaned and closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Kon,” he yelled into the empty room, “the Tower’s communication system is for emergencies only.”

There was no reply. But then, Tim didn’t expect one. The song continued playing, reaching the familiar chorus. It’s bouncy rhythm was making Tim’s teeth grind. “I don’t have time not to worry,” he muttered under his breath. He sat for a moment longer, then dropped his pen to the desk with a sigh and got to his feet. It was only a few steps to reach his door but the song seemed to play forever. The door hissed open with an unsatisfying sigh and Tim stopped short at the sight of Kon floating on his back, arms crossed over his chest.

“Heya Robbie!”

“Kon.” Tim replied coldly.

Kon winced and rolled over in the air, stretching out with his head propped on an elbow. “That bad, huh?”

Tim glared at him.

“Robbie, Robbie, Robbie. You gotta learn to relax! All work and no play makes Robbie a-“

“Kon, I really need to get some work done.” Tim sighed. The door was staying opened as he stood in the doorway, and the song continued to bounce along in the background.

“You’re always working, man, that’s all you ever do.”

“Someone needs to be responsible around here.” Tim snapped, instantly regretting it.

“Oh, I am wounded.” Kon cried, dramatically clutching at his heart with both hands.

Tim rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help feeling bad. Maybe it was this damn song. “Look, Kon, I didn’t mean it like-“ His words were lost as Kon’s lips were suddenly pressed against his in a chaste kiss. The angle was weird, as Kon was still floating on his side and Tim was frozen solid in shock. It only lasted a moment, then Kon was pulling away and grinning at him with the power of the sun.

“I… what…” Tim felt like his brain was suddenly made of oatmeal.

Kon just kept grinning at him like an idiot as he started to float away down the corridor, bobbing slightly in time to the song that was _still_ chirping along in the background. Tim watched him go, then watched the empty corridor for a good two minutes longer. Finally, his hand fumbled with his belt and pulled his Bat communicator out.

“Hey O, it’s Robin. I need you to confirm the location of all known red Kryptonite. … Yeah, please. …. I, er… uh, no. No reason.”


End file.
